Alinhamento nas sagas
By default sagas and alignment are off on servers. But some may have it on. They can both be turned on independantly. Alignment means a player can be either good or evil, which comes with different advantages and disadvantages. A person can change their alignment every 10 hours. Sagas means that one good person will be chosen to be a main hero and one evil person chosen to be the main villain. Hero and villain have advantages and disadvantages. Read more for details. Good alignment: Can not harm other good people, including stealing from them and many other things Can not destroy planets because that is evil Can not teach skills to evil people Can not get the Daimao rank Give power ability is 35% stronger 50% stronger bind against evil people Can use bind slightly more often against evil people Evil alignment 11% faster BP gain 25% faster stat capping 25% faster skill point gain Master skills 25% faster Unlock potential is half as effective on evil people -10% leech rate when fighting evil people -90% leech rate when fighting good people (Evil and Good are not really allowed to train together) Can not get Namek Elder, Turtle Hermit, or any Kai rank unless they got it before turning evil Can not get death anger because evil people do not care who dies Depending on server settings evil people will have a damage penalty if there is too many evil people and not enough good people on the server, to force some evil people to switch to good. This damage penalty will display in your stats tab, if nothing is there then you have no damage penalty. Most of the time this is off. Can not have good alts, they will all be set to evil Give power ability is 50% weaker Hero rank Takes 35% less damage from evil people who aren't the main villain Takes 25% less damage from the main villain Leech everyone 2x faster Gets up from knockouts 30% quicker Will always get anger when needed Master all super saiyan levels 2x faster If the hero dies from anyone other than the villain they lose the hero rank If the villain kills the hero there is a 50% chance the hero will lose the rank, and a 50% chance they will enter a 'training period', which lasts 30 minutes and has 10x bp gains Do x2 damage against any npcs, and take half damage from all npcs Villain rank: Does 35% more damage to anyone who is not the hero Is given 150 minutes to kill the hero or they will lose the villain rank Killing the hero refills the time back to 150 minutes If the hero is a coward they do not deserve the hero rank, so in this case the villain can go on a killing spree. If the villain kills 3 unique players within a certain time period it will start a killing spree. The hero and everyone else will be alerted that the villain is on a killing spree and if the hero does not respond then they will lose the hero rank. If the villain then kills 7 more unique players within a 15 minute time period the hero will lose the rank for being a coward. (Or afk, but oh well) If the villain attacks the hero while they are in their 'training period' then the villain will lose the rank. If the hero attacks first then they will not lose the rank and the training period will end. Ligas: Leagues work differently for the main villain, but only if the server is set to PVP mode. People in their league become like henchmen to them. The members will recieve a paycheck once in a while. Members will take 2x more damage and do 2x less damage to the main villain. The more members the villain gets the worse things become for anyone who is not a member, because the paychecks come out of the global resource pool used to refill planet resources, random resource drops on planets, and the tournament prize.